Eclipse
by Kuroki Katsumi
Summary: An Eclipse. It is the only time in which both the Sun and the Moon share the same sky, and the Moon rises to overtake her older sister, the Sun. But what happens when the Sun and the Moon disappear? Full summary inside. LavixOC   KandaxOC. Please R&R!


**Eclipse**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary:<strong>

**The world is plunged into darkness when the sun and the moon suddenly disappear. The only way to tell night from day is the color of the sky. The age-old war between the Millennium Earl and the Dark Order has momentarily come to a halt as no one can see through the darkness well enough to fight. When two strange girls - one glowing gold the other glowing silver, no less - stumble upon the Dark Order, people begin to think harder about the missing sun and moon. When the Millennium Earl finds out about the two girls, he is determined to have them, and use the duo as a secret weapon to destroy the Dark Order once and for all. Who exactly are the mysterious Taiyoukou and Tsukiakari?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Translations:**

**Taiyoukou – Sunlight**

**Tsukiakari's – Moonlight**

* * *

><p><em>{An eclipse <em>_is the time in which,_

_The Sun and the Moon share the sky._

_For some moments, they forget their differences,_

_And come together to stun the waking world._

_But humans would not be so 'stunned',_

_If an eclipse lasted an eternity.}_

* * *

><p>It had been a week since that day.<p>

The day they fell.

It had been the day of yet another eclipse for the entertainment of the mortals they watched over from their respective spots in the sky, but something went wrong.

When both the Sun and the Moon were in perfect alignment, flash of faded jade lit up the sky, temporarily blinding any on lookers.

When they looked back, the Sun and the Moon were gone.

Now, two girls stumbled through the darkness of the mortal world, the humans having no light to guide them anymore, and had chosen to sick to their homes. Above the pair, the sky was a light blue, but only people with excellent eyesight could tell.

One of the girls suddenly tripped on something hidden in the shadows, and fell to the ground with a startled cry.

"Nee-chan!" The other girl exclaimed as she ran back to her fallen sister. She had golden blonde hair that flowed to her waist in a series of tousled curls, sky blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a tight red sleeveless top with a sweetheart neckline, a short denim blue skirt, and golden gladiator sandals.

"I-I'm fine… onee-san." The first girl replied, albeit a little shakily. She had platinum blonde hair that fell just past her shoulder blades in subtle waves, black eyes as dark as the never-ending night around them, and a much paler complexion. She wore almost the exact same as the golden-haired girl, only in different colors. She had on a form-fitting midnight blue sleeveless shirt with a straight neckline, short black skirt, and silver gladiator sandals.

Believe it or not, these girls were twins; both born on the first day of January.

As the golden-haired girl helped her sister to stand again, she half-heartedly scolded her. "You should be more careful, Tsukiakari."

"Yes, I know, Taiyoukou." The platinum-blonde replied, casting a sad glance towards the empty sky. "…I want to go home…"

"So do I, believe me. But we need to find out why we fell in the first place – that's never happened to us before during an eclipse."

"Can we rest first, onee-san? I'm tired…"

Glancing briefly at the light blue sky, Taiyoukou nodded solemnly. "Alright, but not here. We'll search for a safer place – there could be dangerous things lurking in the shadows."

Still holding firmly onto her sister's forearm, the golden blonde led her sister across the town – or wherever they were – in search of a safer shelter. Eventually, they found a place.

"Onee-san, look." Tsukiakari was pointing towards a figure in the distance, where there was light coming from the large windows.

Taiyoukou furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "That's strange, I thought the electricity was knocked out when we fell."

"Perhaps they have a mechanic there?"

"Eh, maybe." The golden blonde allowed, then grinned. "Well, at least we know where we're going now."

"Hopefully they'll let us stay there…" Tsukiakari murmured quietly.

"We'll know when we get there."

+•+•+•+•+•+•+

Finally, the twin sisters had made it to their destination.

"Tsukiakari! Why didn't you tell me this place was on a freakin' cliff?"

"I thought you had noticed…"

"No! I didn't! You have better eyesight than me in this stupid darkness, remember?"

"…I fear it is a little too late for 'reminders', onee-san."

"Geez!" Taiyoukou exclaimed as she sat up from her previous position of being sprawled out on the ground. "Go knock on the door."

"W-What?" Tsukiakari stuttered, eyes wide. "B-But…–!"

"Now, Tsukiakari, this is no time to be shy!"

The platinum blonde sighed. "Yes, onee-san."

As she headed towards the rather large door, Taiyoukou smirked to herself, muttering, "It's good to be the eldest."

Meanwhile at the door, Tsukiakari fidgeted nervously, shuffling her feet as she called out, "Um, e-excuse me…? Is a-anyone there…?"

A male voice spoke up next to her ear, making her jump. _"Who are you?"_

Turning around, the platinum blonde saw a black mechanical bat with a large single eye. "…Um… W-Well…"

Taiyoukou shouted from her spot as she stood up, "Go on – introduce yourself already!"

Tsukiakari jumped again, not expecting the voice, but nodded none the less. "Um, yes, my name is T-Tsukiakari… and my sister's n-name is Taiyoukou."

"_Sister?"_ The man questioned through the small device.

"That'd be me." Said golden blonde teen stepped forward to stand beside her sister, looking straight at the black bat-like thing.

"_Oh. And why are you two here?"_

"We saw the lights comin' from your windows." Taiyoukou explained casually. "The thing is, we don't have a place to stay and we were wonderin' if we could stay here for a while until we figure out a way to get home."

"_I see. Where are you two from?"_

Both sisters pointed upwards, and the tiny machine tilted backwards so that its large eye was looking in the direction they were pointing.

"…_But there are no buildings up there."_

"No, really?" Taiyoukou muttered sarcastically, and Tsukiakari lightly nudged her as a signal to stop.

The device turned back to the twins. _"But if there are no buildings, I don't understand how you two could live up there..."_

"Stupid!" Taiyoukou snapped irritably. "We live in the sky!"

"…_?"_

"Onee-san…" Tsukiakari murmured quietly. "I do not think they are going to believe you… And you really should be nicer to them."

"Tch," The golden blonde scoffed.

"…_So let me get this straight…" _The voice from the machine spoke up, drawing the sisters' attention. _"You two live in the sky…"_

"Ah, yes…" Tsukiakari nodded, hands clasped in front of her nervously. "I know it is hard to believe, but that is the truth."

There were muffled fragments of conversation that the girls could hear through the flying device.

"_The sky?"_

"_How is that possible?"_

"_I don't think it is. Maybe they're lying."_

"_But that one girl said –"_

"_You can't believe they actually came from the sky just because one of them said it was the truth!"_

"_Yeah, you're just agreeing with them because you think she's cute, don't ya'?"_

"_W-What?"_

"_C'mon, admit it!"_

"_Guys… __**GUYS!**__ Stop wrestling with each other, damn it!"_

The man's voice from before whispered, _"Do you think those two have anything to do with the missing Sun and Moon?"_

"_What do you mean, Chief?"_

"_Just look at them."_

The voices were silent as they all apparently studied the two girls. Tsukiakari felt uncomfortable knowing there was a large group of people staring at her, and resorted to staring at her feet.

"…_Are they… __**glowing**__?"_

"_Holy shit! They are! The platinum one is silver and the golden one is, well, gold!"_

It appears Taiyoukou had had enough by now. "Oi! Idiots! We can hear you, y'know! So stop talkin' about us like we're deaf or something!"

"…"

The voices once again fell silent, but even after a few moments they remained this way until the man that had first questioned the twins cleared his throat and spoke again.

"_Our apologies, we didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything." _At this, Tsukiakari looked up. _"But, seeing as you have heard our conversation, would you mind answering the question?"_

"And what question would that be?" The golden blonde asked.

"_Are the two of you somehow involved in the disappearance of the Sun and the Moon?"_

"Tch," Taiyoukou scoffed. "Of course we are, idiots! Are you blind or something? I'm the Sun, and Tsukiakari is the Moon! That's what we meant when we said we lived in the sky!"

"_**EH?**__"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Eheheh… I couldn't resist this idea… Gomen… ^.^' But I hope you enjoyed it! Kanda and Lavi will enter next chapter, as well as some of the other Cannon characters.**

**Until then, mind dropping a review?**

**P.S.- Although it might not seem like it right now, Tsukiakari will be the one ending up with Kanda while Taiyoukou will end up with Lavi… So… Yeah…**

**P.S.S.- The Eclipse thing at the beginning (In italics) is my thoughts... So yeah, they kind of suck. I was too lazy to look up a poem about an Eclipse.**


End file.
